1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt shortening device useful, for example, in tightening an automotive lap seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known belt or strap shortening devices are typically overly complex and thus not suited for low cost manufacture. Moreover, such devices are not readily applicable to straps or belts that are either endless or that have buckles or the like that prevent threading through or around winding components. Thus, and particularly with respect to the automotive after market, there is a need for a low cost belt shortening device that can be readily applied to existing lap seat belts, thereby enabling the belts to be adequately tightened, for example, when securing a child's seat or the like in place on a vehicle seat.